bellanessiecullenfandomcom-20200213-history
Chantelle Cullen
Chantelle Lauren Cullen is the adoptive daughter of Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. She is the biological daughter of Lauren Green and Joshua . She was born in Renesmee's Childhood Story . Chantelle is the wife of the current leader of the Volturi , Pancrazio. She plays a large part in the running of the Volturi and some view her as a leader herself. Personality and Description Chantelle has blonde hair and blue eyes, she was self centred as a child, perhaps due to her upbringing. As she aged it continued and grew into a confidence. Chantelle knew she was beautiful and often used it to her advantage as well as her ability of mind control. Whilst she can be self centred and stubborn she is also extremely selfless and loving. Her adoptive family mean everything to her and she would do anything to protect them, including siding with her half siblings to take down Aro's Volturi when she was only a young teenager. Name She was named by her adoptive parents Rosalie and Emmett. Her second name is the name of her birth mother. She has a few nicknames but mostly just 'Chanti'. She is viewed as a leader of the Volturi and is given the name 'Regina', which is Italian for queen by her guard members. Abilities Her ability is essentially mind control in its most pure and powerful form. She can change the minds, decisions and even actions of others. She can force loyalty and keep it in control indefinitely. This ability makes Chantelle one of the most powerful people in the world, completely immune to manipulation and bribery. She is why the Volturi is impenetrable. Her ability grew with age. As a child she could only control those who had an emotional connection to her however now she can control any of those that she makes eye contact with. She cannot control large groups so she isn't very useful in a fight but for court and single battle she is essential for the Volturi. Renesmee's Childhood Story Chantelle is born in this story when Renesmee's elementary teacher falls pregnant to a vampire named Joshua. Upon realising what was happening, the Cullen's took in Lauren to help her get through the pregnancy without dying. During this time both Bella and Rose cared and helped Lauren deal with the fetus inside her. It was also here that Lauren expressed her wish for Rose to have the baby after she dies, because she just didn't want to be a vampire. Lauren had no living family that she knew of and so she was buried close to the Cullen's home for Chantelle to have her mother near by. Chantelle is born and raised by Rosalie and Emmett. She is shown as a beautiful and very spoilt child, just like Renesmee. She got exactly what she wanted, within reason. Chantelle is shown to grow very close to Renesmee and later Eddie, as the only children in the family. As they are mostly all raised in the same house with their aunts, uncles and grandparents they view each other very much as siblings. Renesmee's Teenage Story Chantelle has her first boyfriend and meets her half-siblings in this story. She sides with them to defeat the Volturi and gains a friend in Pancrazio after he is taken into her family. Renesmee's Forever This story starts right after the last, it shows Chantelle and her school friendships and her growing relationship with Pancrazio. He shows to be very protective of her and after he catches her up with age they eventually start a relationship Forever After This story takes place years after Renesmee's Forever. Sometime in between Chantelle and Pancrazio marry and have a daughter, Sophia. Sophia is imprinted on by Renesmee's son William and this story focuses mostly on them. That is until Chantelle is pregnant again with her son Matthew. In this story it is revealed that the Volturi never really died out and that someone is trying to bring them back and their perfect leader would be Matthew, Aro's grandson as he is young and impressionable, unlike Pancrazio who is set in his ways and is more of a Cullen than Aro's son anymore. Matthew tricks his family, including his mother by wiping their memories and going with the Volturi to Italy. He sees this as the only way to protect them all. Back in Washington, Chantelle knows something is wrong but she can't place it. She aches for the child she doesn't know she has. She goes through a lot, thinking shes insane and deep depression. Her niece Sarah finally provides the proof she needs and shows her a photograph of her son that none of them remember. Upon meeting a now nearly fully grown Matthew the two start to form a relationship again and eventually Matthew is part of the family again, whilst still being the leader of the Volturi. Living in Paradise Chantelle doesn't appear in this story until the very end. There are various mentions of her throughout, about how her and Pancrazio are leading the Volturi and her similarities to Sarah's new daughter Izellah. It is also the story we first hear about Allesandra, Chantelle's granddaughter. Chantelle appears in the last chapter, having traveled to be with her family at Christmas. She is inseparable with Renesmee and they barely leave each others sides. Forever Legends Set much further in the future we get to see how Chantelle and Pancrazio run the Volturi, Chantelle is shown as a leader and the rock of the coven, especially when it comes to Zio. She constantly reminds him of who he is, keeps him calm and helps him what ever way she can. She is ultimately his equal and the calm to his rage. She is shown to have blossomed into a true leader of the Volturi. Minor Stories and One-Shots Relationships Pancrazio Cullen (husband) Renesmee Cullen (adoptive cousin) Eddie Cullen (adoptive cousin) Alex (childhood boyfriend) Family Birth Parents Chantelle's birth parents were Joshua and Lauren Green. Her father created her out of greed and had many other hybrid children. He was building an army of abilities. Chantelle hated her birth father for everything he did to her birth mother Lauren who she still loves very much to this day. Chantelle struggled with her mothers death, much like many hybrids do. She would often visit Lauren's grave and named her daughter after her. As a child she believed her mother watched over her as a guardian angel. Half-Siblings Chantelle has many half siblings through her birth father Joshua. During RTS they tracked her down and recruited her into their hybrid family and army to defeat Aro and the Volturi. She became close to them, some more than others but above all they loved her as she was their sister. She eventually chooses her adoptive family and stays with The Cullen's when she is given a choice at the end of RTS. She remains close to them in the future and they become part of the Volturi guard when Chantelle's son joins. Adoptive Family The Cullen's are Chantelle's true family. She is raised by them and lives with them until she marries Pancrazio. She loves them deeply and will do anything to protect them, even helping to defeat Aro. The Volturi As a leader of the Volturi she is very close to everyone involved in the running of the coven. She is close to every guard member, making sure she knows them all personally and they become her family. Children and Descendants Chantelle has two children with her husband Pancrazio, Sophia Lauren and Matthew Lucas. Both named after people that meant a lot to both of them. Grandchildren Chantelle has five grandchildren through Sophia; Ashton, Phoebe, Brooke, Emilia and Charlie. And three through Matthew; Benjamin, Allesandra and Asta. Great-Grandchildren Chantelle has a total of 23 great-grandchildren from the following grandchildren Ashton: 2 Phoebe: 2 Brooke: 1 Emilia: 6 Charlie: 4 Benjamin: 8 Trivia *When naming Chantelle, BNC said she was torn between Charlotte and Chantelle, she later chose the latter. *Chantelle has appeared in a few fanfictions outside of BNC's stories. The main one being 'I'll Always Remember You ' Appearances and Chapter POVs Category:Cullens Category:Volturi Category:Generation 3 Category:BNC Category:Unfinished Category:Hybrids (family)